Dresser
by JeskaWood
Summary: Vampire Edward and human Bella have just married and are enjoying their honeymoon to the fullest. He's still afraid to hurt her but he can't help himself when she so clearly wants him too. Well, at least they didn't break the dresser. Rated M for graphic sexual situations. EPOV. Originally posted under Jayeliwood.


**Hi! So, this was originally posted under Jayeliwood. This is just a little smutty smut one shot. There be nothing but porn here, kiddos. Ye be warned.**

 **I don't remember what I called this story. lol Oops. If you think you remember, let me know! (Apparently, I wrote this like a decade ago when I was super pregnant and horny, according to my notes I have on it lmao but you know, no damn title. FML lol I'm such a dumb hoe)**

 **Pardon my mistakes, I am imperfect. If you see a mistake point it out nicely, precisely, or not at all, please :) We're all human and this is only for fun. I'm trying.**

 **This takes place in the books after the wedding, on the honeymoon, but before the pregnancy!**

 **Enjoy!**

I slid my hands up her bare back after I sat my brand new wife down on the dresser with a thud. Her silky thighs were wrapped around my waist, holding me close to her as she possibly could. Our lips hadn't parted in at least fifteen minutes and I was starting to wonder if Bella figured out a new way to breath. I was glad I had no need for it at that moment.

I let my lips travel down Bella's neck slowly, feeling her excitement pumping in her veins. Sliding my hands smoothly downwards, I gripped her beautiful _perfect_ ass. She moaned softly as she leaned her head back, panting my name. It was the sexiest noise in the world. Nothing could have been more erotic.

I still wasn't very confident in my... _skills_ when it came to the things we were doing. But, hearing Bella like that made my pride swell.

"Edward, please," Bella begged softly. We were completely nude and her hot center was rubbing against the head I seemed to be thinking with right then. If I had been thinking with the head on my shoulders I would have slowed down or stopped altogether. I didn't want to hurt her, but she seemed convinced that I wouldn't. And I was getting better at controlling my... _reactions_ to her. I was breaking less and less furniture every time. But, when she slid onto my lap in a nightgown that was barely there earlier in the evening, I knew I was done for.

"Please tell me if I hurt you, Bella," I whispered against her neck, remembering myself for a brief moment. I needed to have control.

"Edward..." she breathed softly. I loved when she said my name and made it hers. I wanted it on her lips always.

I looked up at her slowly. I was worried I had, in fact, already hurt her in some way. "Yes?"

"Shut up," Bella smiled at me playfully, one of her hands sliding down my chest. She gripped my erection tightly and began to stroke me slowly. Her hand was like fire and I felt like an ice cube, simply melting at her touch. "I want you," she told me confidently with a happy smile on her face.

"I'm yours," I mumbled against her shoulder, kissing it gently. I couldn't get enough of her skin in my mouth. I wanted to know what every inch of her tasted like.

"I want you inside me," she said more precisely, her strokes becoming more... _demanding_ in a way. We hadn't been sexually active very long but she was a quick learner.

I couldn't deny her anything, especially when the words fell from her perfectly plush like that. I didn't have the willpower to stop myself. I grabbed the back of her thighs and swiftly pressed myself deep inside of her. I was instantly rewarded with a loud moan, her head falling back. Bella's hands gripped my shoulders tightly, her nails digging into my flesh as much as they possibly could. She leaned back, giving me a perfect view of her glorious chest. Everything about her human body was perfect to me.

"Bella," I moaned out her name, making it mine. "You're amazing," I groaned through clenched teeth, trying to find my control again. I didn't want it to be over too soon. A hundred years of denying yourself pleasure does very little for your self-control.

"Harder... " Bella pleaded in a strained voice. No matter how badly I wanted to hold back, I didn't want her to at all. I wanted to give her all the pleasure she deserved. I began to rock back and forth a little harder, and a little faster, causing her to hiss in satisfaction as I gave her exactly what she wanted. She adjusted her body just a little bit, giving me more access as she spread her legs wider. "Oh, yes..."

I brought one of my hands to one of her lovely breasts. It fit perfectly into the palm of my hand, the weight pleasant. I began to massage it, the already hard nipple becoming impossibly stiffer at my special attention. I grazed my thumb against it, hypnotized by the puckered pink flesh. "My sexy wife," I breathed, the words sending a thrill of joy through my body.

As if she could feel it too she made a noise that could only be described as a squeak. Bella opened her mouth widely, and it would seem like more noise should have come out, but she was unable. I felt the moisture between her legs double as she throbbed around me.

I groaned loudly, enjoyed it far too much. I wasn't ready for it to be over yet though. I had to stop for a little bit, just to regain my composure. I pulled out but she protested loudly.

"I have to taste you," I whispered against her ear before kissing my way down her neck. I kissed down the center of her chest, giving both of her breasts not so quick kisses. I could feel her stomach jump as I licked my way down to her slightly spread legs. With one hand I spread her tights further apart and with the other, I brought her to the very edge of the dresser.

She leaned back on her hands as she watched me, a delicious blush covering Bella's entire body. She was already a little flushed and sweaty from her little orgasm earlier. I kept her hot gaze as I lowered my mouth between her legs, kissing her gently. She held my eyes for longer than I expected. I could tell it was a fight to keep them open, but I loved it. She bit her lip, her breathing picking up again.

I dragged the flat of my tongue back and forth, tasting her loveliness. I flicked it over her sensitive clit, causing her to moan loudly and her eyes to lull back into her head finally. I brought it into my mouth, sucking on it gently. She literally screamed, one of her hands going into my hair as her hips bucked upwards. It was the only kinds screams I ever wanted to hear from her.

"Bella, look at me. I want to see your eyes when I make you cum again," I commanded her roughly in a growl, surprised at how husky my voice was.

Her chest heaved up and down repeatedly, making her breast bounce pleasantly. I was having trouble keeping my eyes off of them as I lowered my mouth again, my fingers sliding into her as well. I already knew what she liked with that, something I had learned very well the day before. I slid two fingers deep inside her silky wet warmth, curling them upwards.

I knew she didn't want me to be too gentle with her. That was always one of her complaints, not just with our fun, but with our everyday lives. I knew she wasn't made of glass, but she was fragile. But, I wanted to show her that I could treat her like a woman, the beautiful sexy irresistible woman she was. So, I suckled harder, pressing my fingers deeper. I pleasured her as fully as I dared, still worried about hurting her.

It didn't take more than a couple minutes to feel the tightening I so desired. "Oh... god..." She moaned loudly, her hand pulling my hair roughly. I wished I could feel the full effects of her orgasm. I wanted her nails to scratch my back and rip at my hair. I wanted to see her marks on my body.

I kissed my way back up her smooth body when I was sure that her tremors had slowed. I wanted the sensation to last as long as possible. "Did that feel good?" I asked playfully, feeling too proud of myself.

Instead of answering she attacked my mouth. Bella slid down from the dresser quickly, pressing her body completely against my own. I realized that she was trying to push me backward so I gave her what she wanted. My calves hit the back of the bed a thump, making it slam against the wall. I hadn't realized exactly how aggressive Bella was becoming. I loved it. With all her human might she pushed my shoulders back, forcing me to fall back on the bed. I brought her with me easily.

Bella kissed all over my chest as she straddled me, her quick kisses spreading fire throughout my nude body. Words could not describe the feeling of her sliding down onto me. It was unbearably sexy to have her in complete control. She set a quick pace, bouncing up and down with me with some force. Bella was sitting straight up, her hands on my chest to keep herself steady. She rocked on top of me for several long moments, her moans getting louder and louder so that it echoed around my ears.

"It's not fair..." Bella breathed, never slowing her sexy movements. Her head was leaned by, her fingers tangled in her hair. I could see the sweat rolling down her temple in salty little droplets. The smell of our sex was perfuming the air. My senses were overloaded by my bride.

"What isn't?" I asked, the words rather jumbled together. I was having trouble thinking, let alone speaking. The sight of her was becoming far too much. My control was slipping. When I closed my eyes her scent filled my mouth delicious. There was no escaping.

"It's not fair that you can give me so much pleasure and I can't give you any."

I was floored by her words. "You're joking, right?" I said before I could stop myself.

"I just want to make you feel as good as you make me feel," Bella said softly, rolling her hips a little faster as she bit deeply into her bottom lip.

I wanted to explain to her that it was a battle not to lose myself completely as soon as her body was in contact with mine. I wanted to tell her that she gave me pleasure that could not be described with the words that us mere mortals, or immortals, created. But, I was too busy seeing stars fly across my eyes. I gripped her hips tightly to help her movements, probably leaving fingerprints as I did, calling out in pleasure. I lost all control.

I felt like I was weightless as I felt myself fill her with my orgasm. She moaned softly, closing her eyes as she felt me give in

"How could you think you couldn't give me pleasure?" I asked, pulling her down gently so I could kiss her full lips. I let my hands slip down her arms, feeling the goosebumps that our activities had created.

"I don't know... I just want to make you happy," Bella answered, her forehead resting against mine as she tried to catch her breath.

I ran my hand through her hair, pushing it away from her deep brown eyes and across her neck. I wrapped my fingers as tightly around it as I dared, bringing her mouth to mine forcefully. It was a brief but wildly passionate kiss. "You make me feel so good that I don't know what to do. I love you. I love your body and all the things you do to me."

"So, you do enjoy having sex with me?" She asked shyly, a heavy blush spreading over her nose. Bella was clearly worried about it.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. It was just so... _idiotic._ How could I not enjoy it? I knew it wasn't the best idea in the world, but it didn't stop me from wanting her or from wanting to be with her in that way. I flipped my delicate wife over onto her back, still sheathed deeply inside of her from our fun before. There were benefits to being an immortal man. "Bella, do I need to show you how much I like it again?"

My wife giggled playfully, her voice practically dripping with desire, "I think you do..."

 **If you enjoyed it please remember to alert and fave! If you loved it please review! :D**

 **Follow me on twitter kinda_randompic or facebook Jeska Elizabeth! Come say hi!**

 **I just self-published my first book on Amazon. It's called In Need of Repair by Jeska Wood. If you enjoy my work and want to support a creator, please consider checking it out! For just 2.99 you can help me bring even more smut into this world. (The entire time I was writing this paragraph I was imaging one of those terrible 80's commercials about donating money to starving children in foreign countries lol Sarah McLachlan starts playing in the background…)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
